The embodiments herein relate generally to lighting, and more particularly to a lighting system with a glare reducing light array.
A test method known as Magnetic Particle Inspection (MPI), requires the application of UV light radiation to illuminate surface defects in metal parts or products. There are three primary problems with current UV inspection lights on the market.
Veiling glare: concentrated hot spots of light reflect excess light back to an inspector's eyes. These bright spots blind inspectors from seeing potential defects and cause eye fatigue from prolonged exposure to high-intensity UV light.
Most inspection lights are packaged in a flashlight style form factor. As such, light sources within the flashlight are arranged in a circular array that results in a beam spot projection thus limiting the viewing area for inspection. However, most parts inspected are not of uniform length and width, meaning the beam spot projection geometry does not adequately cover the area inspected on most parts.
A flashlight requires the user to hold the light with one hand, thus leading to only one hand to handle parts for inspection. If the inspector needs the use of both hands, they either place the flashlight on an open surface or place it on a standard swing arm with a fixed angle, where it does not project optimal illumination to effectively inspect parts.
As can be seen, there is a need for a light apparatus for surface inspection that reduces veiling glare and can be more easily manipulated to cover larger areas during the inspection.